All The Things Said
by Kioda
Summary: A couple run into trouble.....will they admit they love each other....btw a tiny bit of angst.....a small bit.....R&R *COMPLETE* i/k maaaaaaaaaaybe....ot is it m/s???? read and find out!!!!


All the things said.....

Authors Notes: ok......my attempt at a second Inu-fic....Read and Review!!!

Oh and a special thanks to the song "All the things she says" by T.A.T.u 

ITS A GREAT SONG!!!! Download it!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the show or the show......I give credit to those of the inventors....I'm just having fun!!!!!

____________________________________________________

I looked down at her....

All the things she said....

Running through my head.....

Was she right......

How could I....

Treat the one...

I....

Love....

so much......

I'm such a creature.....

I shove her from me.....

in almost slow motion I see her...

her hand.....

floating....

away from my chest...

her look of complete confusion....

I had just hugged her....

and no I push her away...

I love you....

I want to scream out...

I'm losing my mind!!!!

I run off as fast as I can.....

need.....

because this is not.....

enough........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked up at him....

confused.....

I fall and my back hits the ground hard......

I hear his feet already running...

so fast.....

my heart running with him....

could he still be....

loving....

her....

My.... 

one sided love.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slid down the tree trunk...

the God Tree...

how I've been...

trapped....

by you....

and yet....

freed by you....

you helped me meet my love....

She was like almost a gift.....

How much she has taught me....

To be a level headed,

sweet, caring, respectful.

I owe her a lot.....

And no matter what I've done...

She's always returned....

to....

me?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I look up to the clouded sky....

I'm stupid....

I should've known better....

to fall...

in love....

with him......

I close my eyes....

and try to shut you out.....

impossible....

the smell of you....

the look you can give me....

that ass witted smile.....

those eyes....

that burn into me.....

I think that....

If we didn't have these problems...

with Naraku....

We could......

I shake my head...

there's no way.....

I then look bad up to the over clouded sky.....

I sigh.....

Why can't we just be free....

I turn and look down...

that deep....

dark....

damp...

well...

Its so far......

And so far into the future.....

I've come back before because he's said he hated me.....

I grab my chest.....

I stand straight up....

on the edge of the well......

I let go.....

and fall backwards.....

My clothes and hair floating up towards to opening of the tunnel....

As I fall back....

Back to my time.....

My chest hurts.....

From my love.....

being ignored......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I snap my head up.....

I sense something....

I jump up.....

she's.....

I bolt towards the well....

gone?....

I stop short....

a bottle....

on the ledge....

Shikon shards....

I jumps into the well past them....

leaving them in the past....

I need her not those!.....

I hit the bottom.....

I look up....

seeing an over clouded sky.....

I can't.....

go...

to her......?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walk to my room....

I'm unable to go back...

back to him....

them....

my past...

in the past.....

where it belongs.....

I look in the window.....

I see her....

my reincarnation....

her....

the one he wants....

not me...

I feel myself reach down...

I pick up a rock.....

then whip it at the window....

the window shattering into a million....

tiny....

pieces....

I look down...

a piece....

with not my face...

hers...

in it....

I step on it....

cracking it into even smaller pieces....

just like I did to the Shikon No Tama....

I hear a shout....

Mama?...

She runs out....

but then stops short....

I must look crazed..... 

I smirk....

and step on other piece...

then I bend down and pick it up....

this isn't me....

this body isn't mine.....

I pick up a shard jagged shard of the window....

my blood begins to....

drip...

from my hand...

along the glass....

to the ground...

staining it red....

no this body is mine...

this is my mind....

I watch as my mom looks at me...

in horror....

I let out a loud....

cry of a sob.....

I drop to my knees...

and look at her....

the rain then starts to pour....

I throw back my head....

lift up the picked glassed edge.....

to my throat...

she's too terrified to move....

Mother looking at me......  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I've hurt her....

my love.....

the only one...

that forgave me....

trusted me.....

didn't care what I did in the past....

and I didn't see that.....

Sango...

I warm slap that she gave me....

Miroku grabbing her back....

Her swearing and hurt...

of what I've done.....

I sit in the darkest corner of the forest.....

they say its my fault....

it is....

but I want her so much.....

I wish we could be together...

other then here....

fly her away....

where all my shame is...

washed...

away....

I grab my head....

All the things she said.....

She meant...

its running through my head...

My moment....

to tell her how I feel...

I pushed her....

I called her an idiot...

stupid for caring....

about me....

I look up into the sky.....

Will I ever become a human....

with the power of the Shikon No Tama....

I close my eyes and think....

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wake up.....

in my bed......

FLASH....

the last I remember was me holding...

that piece of glass....

I passed out....

I swallowed...

a sting....

I touch my throat...

A bandage.....

what have I done....

I walk over to my mirror....

I lift the bandage....

nothing but a small scratch...

I slide my back down the wall....

my knees touch my forehead....

what kind of person am I....

she wanted me to kill myself....

she would've loved it....

spare her off the job.....

I then look up....

myself in the mirror I just looked in....

I grab my shoe....

not me....

its her....

I throw the show hard...

HER!!!!

my mom rushes in....

I feel myself heave....

I'm crying.....

screaming....

but I hear...

nor.....

feel it....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walk up to the well....

I have to go back....

And I will....

I step onto the ledge.....

and I close my eyes....

falling backwards into.....

darkness........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walk along the street....

People passing....

Pushing past me in a rush.....

I feel like shit.....

I feel completely lost....

I'm asking for help.....

because being with you has opened my eyes.....

all I need is...

you.....

I feel someone grab my shoulder....

I slap it off....

spin around to see my attacker....

Inu.....yasha...?

I hear myself ask....

He stares at me.....

I feel his fingers slide over my cut.....

Ka....go...me....

his voice.....

full of hurt...

pain....

I look to my side.....

everyone at a stand still watching....

some not.....

rain starts to pour again...

putting a haze to the air....

what is this feeling....

I'm not worried about people....

seeing him....

Is he feeling for me....

what I'm feeling for him....

I can't try to pretend...

I can't try to forget....

I fall to my knees....

I can't handle this pain....

its too....

is this not enough.....?

he crouches in front of me....

Ka...go...me...

the last part in my name...

curling up in pain....

as I look up....

his tears....

falling with the rain....

Kago...meeeeeeeee....

his....

whimpering....

sets my heart off....

I slide my fingers along his cheek...

my mouth moves....

I don't know....

if I said his name....

but I mouthed it.....

and he jolted at the soft touch of my fingers....

I didn't care anymore.....

at least my pain will be filled with a little of pleasure....

even if he doesn't care....

my lips touch his....

warm...

soft....

lips.....

I kiss him but then I feel....

him kiss me back....?

his rough dog tongue meeting mine...

I melt into his body....

he breaks the kiss with his forehead to mine....

Ka....go....me

he breathes out...

no me....

he wants me.....

I smile a little....

his hair over min a little....

as he nods a little....

I love you....

I hear him whisper....

I widen my eyes.....

everyone around us still in a pause....

staring instensely.....

I then feel he sun and the rain come over my face....

his fingers sliding over my cut again....

as my one hand in his hair...

and one against....

his strong....

chest....

I love everything about you....

I say as I look up....

only to be met with another....

long....

beautiful.....

kiss....

now I know....

what its like to be loved.......


End file.
